1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device and a connecting port thereof, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device and a connecting port thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of science and technology, portable devices such as tablet computers or notebook computer (laptop) have been broadly used due to portable carrying and easy operation. Most of the notebooks are equipped with Internet connecting ports for connecting, for example, RJ45 Internet cable-connectors.
The Internet connecting port of a notebook computer is mostly disposed at a side edge thereof, so that the thickness of the chassis must be greater than the thickness of the connecting port to entirely enclose the connecting port. In other words, the thickness of the notebook's side-wall should be at least equal to the thickness of the chassis plus the thickness of the connecting port so as to successfully dispose the connecting port at the notebook computer. In more details, the universal norm height of the current RJ45 connecting port is about 9.5 mm-11 mm. In order to dispose the RJ45 connecting port at a notebook computer, the thickness of the chassis thereof must be greater than the universal norm height of the RJ45 connecting port. It can be seen the conventional design of the connecting port directly limit the development of the notebook computer towards the slimming tendency.